csofandomcom-20200223-history
First Report
First Report (pve_standalone1) is the first Zombie File map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This map takes place in a laboratory after the outbreak of the zombie virus. Taking role as Senior Researcher Soy, the player must retrieve the researched sample and find a way to get out to the surface in order to request for help. Goal *Reach the escape area to finish the game. Tips *Hide or escape from the enemies when caught in sight. *Press the button to interact with objects. *Glowing wall can be destroyed to continue the game. *Press the key to sprint but it consumes stamina. Background ; Lost City Case File Soy had a lot of respect for Dr. Rex even before working in his laboratory. While working in his lab, Soy learned the truth behind Dr. Rex's research. She tried to stop Dr. Rex, but he simply would not budge. Soy was almost as stubborn as Dr. Rex, adamant in her insistence the research cease. But then, as one would expect, Dr. Rex began to take his research too far despite Soy's best efforts. Suddenly, the Lost City's lab collapsed with a thunderous explosion. Dr. Rex just barely escaped and mumbled to himself, 'Soy must have gotten out'. Transcripts #''Ah, my head... Where is this place?'' #''Obviously... I remember that I was talking with doctor...'' #''I cannot find any doctor in this place...'' #''I can't see a thing, it's so dark.'' #''Okay, using a flashlight can reveal the dark.'' #''TIP: Press the key to use the flashlight. It will waste battery so use it properly.'' #''TIP: Press the key to sprint but it consumes stamina.'' #''Scream'' #''Hello? Are you okay?'' #''He's unconscious. What the hell's going on?'' #''The exit is obstructed.'' #''Is there any tool that might break the window?'' #''Yeah, maybe I can find any decent tools in the bathroom.'' #''TIP: Press the key to open the door and unlock the lock. You must find the key to open the lock.'' #''I hate when it's dark... Where can I find the tool?'' #''These tools are too heavy, I will not be able to control it. And even I do not know how to use it.'' #''Is it okay to pass through the dark side?'' #''Great! A hammer is good enough to break the windows!'' #''Oh, no. This hammer is old. It's broken already after breaking the windows''. #''Hey, are you injured? Please help!'' #''Well, they are gone? Where are they?'' #''Alas, it must be my imagination.'' #''It's the access card! That's all I need.'' #''Scream. Hey, what's wrong?'' #''Do not come near!'' #''Sigh, I think the failed specimen becomes aggressive. That doctor, no way he is...'' #''There's a knife in the vent. I must keep this.'' #''TIP: Zombies cannot reach the safe zone.'' #''TIP: You can crouch to avoid zombie distractions.'' #''Is that Dr. Moussa? I'm worried about him...'' #''There are people similar with the failed specimens here as well... What if...'' #''This padlock is locked.'' #''Where's the key?'' #''There's something shiny inside the room.'' #''This rotten iron gate is clogged with wood plank.'' #''The lock here is locked too.'' #''Looks like I need a key card.'' #''I think I need to extinguish the fire.'' #''Ah, my head aches again...'' #''I think I can remember more now.'' #''There's an explosion in the lab, and the subjects leaked to outside.'' #''To avoid this situation from worsening, this study sample will be the last hope!'' #''Creating a vaccine from this sample to treat the disease, and no more victims.'' #''Now, how can I escape from this place?'' #''Police and public people are also infected.'' #''Am I alone that have been left out here?'' #''Radio Sound: All units! Be advised!'' #''Radio Sound: The operation is unsuccessful! We are pulling out!'' #''Radio Sound: Repeat! Please withdraw! All soldiers return to the base!'' #''The situation seems worse than I thought. I have to go out quickly and resolve this situation!'' #''Radio Sound: Bridge entrance lobby and parking lot will be opened after 45 seconds.'' #''Radio Sound: Residual people have to come out off the security system in the disaster room and hurry! Move!'' #''Escape now!'' Horror elements *Jump scares *Crying sounds *Screen shake *Screen color change *Fluorescent flick *Banging sounds *Strange voices *Heartbeats *Eerie howls Available weapons and equipments Melee= |-| Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Assault rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Equipment= *Key *Bottle *Stone *Access card *Fire Extinguisher Release date *South Korea: 13 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 20 January 2015. *China: 21 January 2015. *Japan: 28 January 2015. *Indonesia: 24 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 26 June 2015. Gallery Zombiecasefile_screenshot2.png|Official screenshot File:Loadingbg_zf_firstreport1.png|Loading background Trivia *In a toilet, a Drill Gun and Needler can be found nearby, though they cannot be picked up as Soi finds them too complex and heavy to use. *The cutscene showing the first zombie resembles Resident Evil. *Banging sounds can be heard in the bathrooms. *In the smaller bathroom, before the main lobby, sounds of crying and weeping can be heard. *A whispering voice saying "Over here..." can be heard inside a vent with a dead zombie and an Anaconda. *When going through the parking tunnel, screams can be heard. After opening the exit, howls can be heard as the door blows open. These sounds are reused from Half-Life. Category:Zombie Case File map Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps